Love of the Enemy
by bluedragonladykit
Summary: my 'what if' fic, what if Kitiara didn't kill Sturm? Would it be happily ever after for this destined couple? Or is not that simple? RR
1. Default Chapter

Kitiara felt the cold wind whipping in through the eye slits in the dragon helm, making her eyes water and tear. But that cold wind could do very little against her fury, Bakhris was an imbecile!! He had gotten himself crippled in an attempt to intimidate the army; they could have buried the bodies with their fellows after the knights were defeated, with no risk.  
  
Skie roared in anger as an arrow thudded against his neck. Kitiara turned her attention to the High Clerist Tower, catching sight of a lone figure standing on one of the outer walls, a figure firing arrows at her flight.  
  
It would be easy to go around, Kit thought as she and Skie neatly evaded the next arrow sent their way, but instead they flew in closer to the knight, she signaled the other two blues to stay back, let her deal with the impertinent knight.  
  
Skie dived as Kit took up a lance and the knight drew his sword in a slashing ark, forcing them to rear back as the blade flashed in the sunlight where Skie's head had been moments before, she maneuvered the great blue down below the wall, where he rose up against the sun, she leaned forward with the lance, catching sight of the armor and sword as she did so.  
  
Sturm. The realization nearly caused her to hesitate, but she controlled herself, with a curse, she finished the stroke, striking through armor, flesh, and bone. But the hesitation had turned away the killing stroke, she had struck him through the stomach, which would be painful and ultimately kill him. But more costly had been the curse.  
  
"K - Kit?" He stammered, looking at her through pain filled eyes, a cold knot curled up in Kitiara's stomach. He had recognized her by her curse. He keeled to his knees in the snow, Kit realized that she still clutched the lance and felt her fingers mechanically unfold on the shaft.  
  
She wrote the sudden tears in her eyes down to the cold wind as she instructed Skie to land on a crumbling wall, he dipped a wing to allow her to dismount, and jolted so suddenly that she was forced to grab back on to the saddle.  
  
There was a shriek from above, and the two blues that she had ordered to hang back dived through gaping mouths in the stone tower above them. Minutes later they heard her dying shrieks. Skie trembled in anger, and she laid a comforting hand on his neck as she slid to the ground. Then she went to Sturm.  
  
Gently as she could, she removed the lance, wincing as he moaned in pain. She felt a gentle kick in her womb, and her eyes filled with tears that couldn't be from the wind. Her child. His child. Her life. His death. She had to leave him here to die, or at least finish his death now. She couldn't.  
  
Signaling Skie, he landed smoothly beside her, and did all he could to help as she lifted the knight's unconscious body to the saddle. She strapped him in tightly, and then she flew Skie above the wall, let the knights and the elf maiden see her. Skie took a deep breath and blew a blast of lightening at the wall. Kitiara laughed as they screamed, thinking that their knight had perished in that blow.  
  
"I left Tanis in Flotsam Lauranthalasa!" She called out in elven; "He's looking after things until I get back!" She saw the sudden grief on the young elf's face and knew that she had succeeded in causing the elf maid's heart to wrench. Turning, she and Skie disappeared into the sun.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Awright!! My first chapter! This is a 'what if' fic, what if Kitiara didn't kill Sturm?? Come on all, we all know that she loved him, she froze up when Tanis mentioned his death in Dragons of Spring Dawning! Review please, I love to hear from people, email me, IM me, do whatever you want. Heck, flame me even, I don't burn.  
  
Becky aka bluedragonladykit 


	2. A Quick Note

Sorry for the long time no update!! And sorry to all of you who reviewed, I feel so bad. Our computer broke and we had to get a new one...twitch twitch, it took forever... but I'm back now!! But I lost the chapter I was working on and have to rewrite it, sorry!! It'll be up soon! 


End file.
